Puffle Rescue
Puffle Rescue is a game that was released on Monday, March 15, 2010. It is about rescuing puffles from dangerous situations. This game is located in the Mine right outside of the Cave Mine. The game is divided to 3 different game modes: Ice Levels, Cave Levels and Underwater Levels. Non-Members can only play the Ice Levels, while members can play all of the levels. Modes Ice Levels In the Ice Levels, the player has to walk on moving ice bricks that float above water, and to save Blue Puffles - 1 to 3 each level - which are found on special platforms, which are also used as check points. If the player falls into the water, he/she looses one life and starts the game from the latest check point. The player can carry several puffles on the same time as well. Cave Levels On this game mode, the player has to save Pink Puffles from caves. The Penguin wears a Green Suit. Underwater Levels On this mode, the player has to rescue Black Puffles. The player uses a blue swimsuit to swim from the different bricks of the game, but if he stays in water for too long, he eventually sinks and starts over. On the first level of this mode, the player can follow the Giant Squid and find the Moss Key Pin, which allows entering the Underwater room. Creatures Bats Bats are helpful creatures found in the Pink Puffle stage of Puffle Rescue. They start to appear in Level 6. If the Penguin stands in an orange spot, they appear and will pick you up. While carried by them, the player can use the left and right arrow keys to steer them. If the player steer them to another orange spot, they will drop him/her. Players must also be careful not to hit the walls when steering the bats because then the bat will drop him/her down into the pit. Not much is known about the bats, although, there is a bat-like creature in Gary's Room above the Sports Shop that when you click on says "This looks like some kind of fox, but it's flying!". This tells us that the bats might in fact be Flying Foxes. Orange Octopus The Orange Octopus is not to be confused with Squid. They are enemies in the Black Puffle level of the game. They move in either side-to-side patterns or box patterns, and send out an electric charge when the Penguin gets close to them. Getting too close will cause the player to lose a life. However, if the player is touching the border, they will not lose a life. It is the only other non-existent animal in Club Penguin besides Puffles, although it has a very similar real-life counterpart, a Squid and an Octopus. The first two tentacles are somewhat shorter then the rest of the arms. It has three pale peach colored spots on its mantle. It seems to enjoy shocking penguins. It also seems to be evil, because it makes a very evil, mean, smiling face when you get shocked. It appears to be missing its breathing tube, or siphon. This type of Octopus seems to evolved from spraying ink to having a more effective defense, a powerful electric force field that gives powerful shocks, although, octopi don't release electricity in real life. There must be Purple Octopi too, according to Octi the Inflatable Octopus. Sharks Sharks appear in the Blue Puffle levels of the game where they go across the icy platforms eating all the ice in their path and leaving a trail of deadly water. They usually go around the edges though they sometimes make sudden turns right into the Penguin. If the penguin touches a shark or is standing on an ice block when the shark destroys it, they will lose a life. Giant Squid The Giant Squid appears briefly in Puffle Rescue. It helps you find an entrance to the Underwater Room while playing in the Black Puffle level. After you do this it doesn't appear anymore. Trivia *It is the only game that leads to a secret room. *The game now has stamps, which were uploaded on August 30, 2010. *A portion of the Black Puffle level appears in Card-Jitsu as a power card. The opposing player floats up via a fan and gets trapped in a bubble until it pops. .]] *In My Penguin the blocks move faster and the sharks eat faster. *It is the only Puffle themed game not at the Pet Shop. *It is the only game where the amount of coins you get is the same as the score. Ex. Score: 2106 and you get 2106 coins. Glitches *When you lose lives, everything is like this: Score: 01 Coins: 01, but it may not show score: 01 coins: 01 when you find the secret entrance in the Black puffle level 1. This glitch has been fixed. *Once you exit on how many stamps you earned on puffle rescue, you end up in the last igloo you have been in. This glitch is fixed, but the glitch may be because you add puffles for yourself *If you stand on a loose plank in the Pink puffle stage and fall into it just before it closes you will see your penguin fall through a closed plank and you will when you die instead of your score being divided by ten it will stay the same so if you 10 points you'll get 10 coins instead of 1. *If you continue up to any point in the game and then lose all your lives your coins will be the same amount as your score. *When you finish the blue puffle level you get as much coins as the points you score, this has been fixed. Stamps *Easy: 1 Coin Bag, Quick Catch, Rapid Rescue, 1 Coin Bubble. *Medium: SOS 30, 2 Coin Bags, Snow Student, Cave Coins, Cave Coins Plus, Super Catch, Easy Cannon, Close Call, Express Rescue, 10 Sea Levels, 2 Coin Bubbles. *Hard: SOS 60, 3 Coin Bags, Snow Master, Cave Coins Max, Expert Catch, Super Cannon, Extreme Rescue, 20 Sea Levels, 3 Coin Bubbles. *Extreme: Snow Hero, Extreme Cannon, 30 Sea Levels. Gallery puffle res.png|Gameplay on snow levels (non member). Puffle Rescue sign up.jpg|The old sign up area. PuffleRescueGoldMine.png|The new sign up area. CP_PR.jpg|Puffle Rescue Background. Global_Postcards_34.png|The Puffle Rescue postcard. Penguin352.png|The rescuer from the Snow Levels. Puffle_Rescue_Phone.png|The Phone as seen on the Puffle Rescue desk. Penguin900.png|The penguin as seen in the last stamp book photo. Penguin880.png|A rescuer with two blue puffles. Stamp Book Photos Puffle-Shark,_eat_that_penguin!.png You_saved_me!_I'm_so_happy.png I'm_running_out_of_oxygen_here!!!.png Videos (none) SWF *Puffle Rescue *Locale *Bootstrap *Ice Level Intro *Cave Level Intro *Underwater Level Intro *Puffle Rescue Logo Category:Games after Disney Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Rescue Category:Singleplayer Games